Angel's realization
by faythslayer02
Summary: This is a continuation of the first Angel's realization. Chapters 3 and more! This story was under my first SN faythslayer, but I had to change it so read the next chapters!
1. Chapter 3

"Just shut up Spike I don't need any advice from you" Buffy snapped.

"Sure luv whatever you say." Spike replied.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled.

"Yeah alright." He said.

TWO HOURS LATER

In the lobby Willow and Tara were looking through Wesleys books, to see if they could find any spells that they could practice. Wesley and Giles were in a what seemed to be a boring game of chess, but to them it was quite exciting. Dawn and Cordelia had just came back from shopping. Spike was bugging Cordelia to give him a fashion show, while Dawn was giggling at Spike while telling him to stop. Fred was on a computer writing up some kind of physics paper. Gunn was playing his gameboy and very into it, most likely Pokemon silver. Xander and Anya were cuddling on the couch. Angel was sitting down on the couch giving Spike death glares, and Buffy was watching Angel give Spike death glares. Everyone was so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't hear the door open.

"Hello lover long time no see." Angel turned his head around when he heard the voice

"Darla?" Angel said looking at her she was as big as a house at least eight months pregnant maybe even more! "When did this happen?"

"You know exactly when it happend." She walked towards him and punched him in the face "What thell did you do to me!" She asked harshly.

"Stop it!" Cordelia yelled. Angel wobbled back into place.

"Its okay Cordelia I'm alright."

"You'll hurt her, haven't you done enough?" She asked with coldness in her voice. "Here sit down" She said holding Darla's hand and helping her sit.

"Wait Darla? I thought that you killed her, but she was dead...I-I thought vampires can't have children and...and...she was dead. You slept with her?" Buffy babbled

"Its a long story" Angel said

"I've got time" She said coldly. Folding her arms across her chest

"Angel you slept with her?" Cordelia asked anger rising in her voice. She folded her arms across her chest as well.

"Yes I slept with her, but it was a very dark time." He explained.

"So you used her to get through your dark time?" Cordelia asked bitterly

"Yeah, but its not like I went evil or anything, I just." Angel started to say, but was interrupted by Cordelia saying.

"You just went male, Darla why don't you come lay in Angel's bed I'll take you up there"

"Cordelia that's Darla maybe you don't want to.."

"Don't tell me what I want Angel!" Cordelia yelled. She took Darla's hand and led her upstairs.

IN ANGEL'S ROOM

Darla got into Angels bed.

"So do you eat or do you just..." Cordelia began.

"What, drink?" She asked

"Okay so obviously... I'm just going to go and you can lay here. I'll be downstairs if you need anything-"

"I'm hungry all the time you know it's weird" Darla said putting her hand on the wall above Cordelia

Cordelia punched darla twice in the face her fists contacting her nose making Darla fall back a little, but giving her the chance to take out a cross. Cordelia held the cross in front of her.

"You are going to keep your distance"

Darla just punched the cross out of her hand, she then put her hand over Cordy's mouth and bit her neck sucking her blood. When a familar feeling came over Cordelia. 'Oh no vision' She thought and pushed Darla away from her letting the vision hit.

_Vision_

_Children scared innocent little children and Darla she's so hungry._

Just then the door burst open and Angel came rushing in Buffy by his side.

"Your gonna be alright your going to be okay" He said picking her up and putting her on the bed, and then putting a towel on her neck to stop the bleeding.

"I'll kill her for this" Angel whispered to her.

"Your going to have to find her first" Cordelia said pointing to the open window.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: As you can see I'm following the series with the scooby gang there. So you guys can see Buffy's reaction to the third season. With a little AU in the process like Tara never left and Spike and Buffy are doing the nasty, so its after the musical, but Tara never left after Tabula Rasa. She and Willow are still crazy about one another, but don't worry the scooby gang plus Spike are going to leave soon. (Well maybe not Spike.. I'll just have to see what I can come up with )


	2. Chapter 4

"I'll kill her for this" Angel whispered to her.

"Your going to have to find her first" Cordelia said pointing to the open window.

"Angel what are we going to do?" Buffy asked.

"I'll have to track her down through the city. I'll kill her for what she did"

"No need to track her." Cordelia said coming out of the other room with gauze on her neck. To stop the bleeding coming from the side of her neck from which Darla had bitten.

"Why? I don't see any other way. Are you just going to let Darla run loose on the streets of LA? How stupid are you Cordelia?"

"Thats not why he doesn't need to track her Buffy! Before when Darla bit me I had a vision."

"What did you see?" Angel asked her.

"Wo wo wo Cordelia gets the visions, but I thought that was your other friend." Buffy said. How could someone like Cordelia get visions it's not like she actually helps the people."

"It just so happens that he gave them to me as a gift before he died!" Cordy yelled furiously. Buffy was speechless

"Um Cordy the vision. What did you see?" Angel asked again

"Oh right, it was Darla she is so hungry. She doesn't know how to make the hunger stop. She went to that Kids Palace on Fith"

"Right I'm on it" Angel said

"You'll need back up." Buffy Commented assuming she was coming with.

"No Buffy this is something I need to handle on my own"

"Angel she's strong, and with whatever it is inside of her. Well it's making her ten times as powerful."

"I should know I put it there" Angel said annoyed.

"Buffy's right" Wesley said as he made his way in the room. "You can't take Darla all by yourself."

"Fine. Buffy lets go."

AT KIDS PALACE

"Mommy, mommy!" A little boy yelled he was frightened.

"Aw whats the matter kid lost your mommy?" Darla asked pretending to be worried. The little boy nodded.

"Well lets go find her." She took his hand and started walking when she heard a voice behind her say.

"Well your a brave one." This made Darla turn around.

"About to have one, taking another out to play?" The women asked.

"OH you know I love children I could just... eat em' up." Smiling the woman took her child and left. Darla took the little boys hand again and started walking towards the back of the building.

"Lady I don't think my mommy's back here" The little boy said while looking for his mom, he turned around to face Darla. When she vamped out. The little boy screamed at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden she was pushed. The little boy started to run.

"There you are." His mom said he held onto her tightly still scared.

Angel was punching Darla in the face. She punched him back making him vamp out as well.

"You can't make it stop!" Darla yelled

"Oh I'll stop it!" Angel yelled back and then cought her off gaurd, giving him the chance to srangle her.

"They move! They breathe and pound! I don't breathe you idiot you can't srangle me!" Angel held a stake above his head, but stopped when he heard a heart beat, a tiny one. Coming from Darla. He began to lower the stake and back away.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Darla yelled sobbing while hitting Angel on the chest

"Darla listen to me! The child has a heartbeat it has a soul."

"Not my child!" Darla yelled still sobbing into Angel's chest.

"Our child, our child! Thats why you've been craving purer and purer blood. Thats why it's been driving you out of you mind. It has a soul."

"No! It dosen't... it can't." Said Darla still crying. All through the fight Buffy stood there speechless, when finally she said,

"Angel uh we better get her back to the hotel."

"Yeah your right." He said taking Darla's hand, and leading her to the car.

"Arise, come fourth, and Arise" A demon said throwing sand on some sort of rock or tomb. The rock cracks and there is a man, crouching down on the ground. The demon says,

"Welcome to the twenty-first century my name is Sagan It's good to know your here Holtz becuase so is Angelus. I know your muscles must be weak from being trapped in there all those years, but don't worry we'll be able to fix that." Holtz got up immediatley, after hearing this.

"Where is he?" He asked his eyes deep with hatred.

Hyperion hotel (lobby)

"Were back!" Buffy yelled into the lobby. Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara came walking out from Wes's office. They noticed that Darla was with them.

"Angel don't we kill em' anymore?" Gunn asked. Angel ignored the comment, and walked upstairs with Darla. Buffy tailing right behind them.

"What is she his dog?" Gunn whispered to Fred, Fred giggled.

"My guess is that Buffy still has the hots for him, or is trying to get him back. Failing misrabley, and he's interested in someone else therefore completely oblivious to her, and her flirting. So she's following him around to get him to notice." Fred whispered back.

"Hey guys. Who's Angel interested in instead of Buffy?" Willow asked.She was listening to their whole conversation. Making them both jump.

"Jesus!" Gunn yelled.

"What." Willow said. "So who does Angel got the hots for?"

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled from the top of the stairs. "The great poof is lusting over someone!"

Fred and Gunn just looked at each other as if to say 'no way are we telling.'

"Look guys can we just drop the subject?" Fred asked everyone nicely. Spike went back upstairs to see if Buffy was ever going to leave Angel's side.

Hyperion Hotel (Angel's Room)

Everyone had left Darla to herself when Spike came in the room.

"Spike that you?" Darla asked.

"Yeah it's me." He said. Darla got up, and stood in front of Spike, she touched his cheek

"Wlliam you've grown to be quite the vampire, untill you got that chip that is. Now you're worthless!" She said Punching him in the face sending him flying out Angel's bedroom doors. Buffy rushed to his side. He got up to his feet.

"YOU FILTHY HARLET, I'M GONNA TARE YOUR NECK OUT!" Spike yelled charging back into the room. Only to be stopped by Buffy.

"Spike Stop." Buffy said calmly.

"Yeah alright. You got luckythis time Darla." He said. For a brief moment there Buffy could've sworn she saw Spike give a small smile her way, but it was probably just the lack of sleep taking effect.

"Like you could take me." Darla said a smug smile spreading across her lips. Spike had, had enough of Darla's smart remarks. He vamped out charging for her, when Angel came rushing in. He pushed spike against the wall. Spike got up and punched him.

"That bloody women is pissing me off!"

"That women is carring my child. So look" Angel started. He picked spike up by his collar and shoved him into a wall "I see fangs I'm gonna play denist!" Spike knocked his head against Angel's.

"AH!" Angel and Spike both yelled at the same time holding their heads.

"Knock it off you guys! Darla's in pain!" Buffy yelled at them

"OHHHHH!" Darla yelled as she held her stomach.

"What's wrong! Is there something wrong with the baby?" Angel asked panicking.

"No I think..I think she's having contractions."

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
